


Three's Company

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi, Slight spoilers, ishimaru 2nd person pov, non-despair, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Ishimaru Kiyotaka, and you've had a complicated relationship with Mondo Oowada since grade school. Then Chihiro came along and brought the two of you together in peace. But sometimes three is too much company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Third grade. You meet Mondo Oowada, and the two of you do not get along. He steals your lunch and you report him to the teacher, which only infuriates him further. He rounds up a whole gang to torment you and make recess, your only respite (any other time you are studying much harder than an elementary kid should have to), a living hell. The principal shakes his head at the two of you, and tells you to stop roughhousing during school hours. He won't listen to your complaints that Mondo started the war, muttering under his breath that kids would be kids.

Fourth grade. Mondo is still harassing you, but now he's got the attention of the girls in your class and seems happier to womanize, though he is only ten. You huff a sigh at his inappropriate ways, and ignore the glares he sends you when you get too close to his lady friends. The teachers are split between being annoyed due to his interruptions and amused at his antics.

Fifth grade. You approach Mondo, who is balancing weekly "girlfriends" and bullying you, and propose a peace treaty. Mondo doesn't seem to understand what this entails and would rather challenge you to a race, which you decline impatiently. All you want, you tell him, is to be left alone and you'll never look his way again. He finally lets up on the race thing, and shakes your hand with his own after he spits into it. When you go home you ask your parents how to burn away the germs without hurting yourself.

Sixth grade. You and Mondo have started middle school, and he has become much more aloof, having gotten over his ladies' man phase. He spends much more time racing with his "gang" on their bicycles, and occasionally speaks to you without malice (or rather nods in acknowledgment and emits a grunt as some form of greeting). You join the student council, but being at the bottom of the school means you won't be moving up the ranks just yet. You befriend a girl named Chihiro Fujisaki, who sits alone at lunch, and although the circumstances are different, she reminds you of yourself in elementary school.

Seventh grade. Chihiro is almost smitten with Mondo, whose bravery and boldness she admires greatly. She listens to his stories about how he modified his bicycle to vaguely resemble his older brother's motorcycle, and you learn through her that Mondo dreams of being in a real bike gang some day. When she questions why you don't like him, she timidly offers to help the two of you make up, and you wonder if it's just an attempt on her part to be closer to her idol while also asking you for help without asking anything. You've noticed that she has an inferiority complex and you gladly protect her to the best of your ability.

Eighth grade. At first Mondo didn't seem to consider your trio a trio, spending more time with Chihiro. You aren't jealous; you're just happy he isn't siccing his goons on you. You'll admit that you're happy for Chihiro too, because while she denies time and time again that she _likes_ Mondo, she seems to be doing better in social situations and is generally more cheerful. You decide maybe Mondo isn't such a bad guy and the two of you have your first real conversations. He decides that you aren't a total nerd and declares that his gang won't bother you again.

Ninth grade. Chihiro and Mondo have become a thing, although they're doing their best to keep it quiet. The three of you have entered high school, but if you ever hear about them engaging in any illicit activities, you will step in with your (freshman) student council sense of honor. One day you witness them kissing and attempt to erase it from memory with your "forget beam."

Tenth grade. A crisis has arisen. Chihiro and Mondo are still an item, and surprisingly Mondo has respected Chihiro's wishes to abstain from sex. But you find yourself growing unhappy. Is it because they're spending less time with you? No, you've been third wheeling perhaps a bit too often when you aren't studying or participating in clubs. Is it the third wheeling? You wonder, but can't come up with an answer. Your mind is made up when Mondo drags you to a party (probably the first you've ever been to, not including the birthday parties you tried, and failed, to throw in grade school), where someone has spiked the punch and Mondo falls victim to intoxication. He confesses to you while he's got you cornered, and when you escort him to the restroom to let him cool down and sober up, he kisses you sloppily. You don't find yourself disliking it, but insist he tell Chihiro or you will.

Eleventh grade. Chihiro has made a surprisingly bold suggestion; the three of you can all be in a polyamorous relationship. There are no arguments, and to avoid the stares and whispers of the school (not to mention the judgment of the student council, as you fear you might lose your position as vice president and will never become president), you keep it very hush hush. Mondo doesn't say it, but when he manages to get you in bed, you can tell he's been waiting for some action for a while. You let yourself relax a little; all the stress from school has left you wanting to live a little, but not too much because you're still in high school. Two years ago you called it illicit, but now it had slowly become welcome.

Twelfth grade. You are shocked when Chihiro confesses that she's been hiding something for the entirety of your friendship, but your shock gives way to acceptance, and that shock could never match Oowada's. When he finds out that the girl he's been in a relationship with for the past four years is in fact a boy, he is furious. At first he went out of his way to avoid Chihiro, his drug and alcohol abuse becoming worse than ever, but Chihiro doesn't want to give up on them. You feel torn between the two; do you stay and support Chihiro, or do you try to save Mondo? You lose your chance to pick a side, as impossible as the idea was in the first place, when a desperate Chihiro visits an enraged Mondo. You can't bring yourself to go to school the next day when on the news you learn Chihiro has been beaten to death, and Mondo drove into oncoming traffic in an attempt to run away from his crime.

Freshman year of college. A part of you still belongs to Oowada, and you are still mourning Chihiro as well. But you decide to be someone you were never able to be throughout your childhood and adolescence. You could call yourself Kiyondo, but the name sounds ridiculous, so you keep your own and bravely push through for your lost lovers.


End file.
